


It's Complicated

by amy1705



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven comes to terms with the men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for I Saw Three Ships 2012 swap.

My name is Raven and I am a mutant. I can change my appearance to look like anyone. I am a part of a group of mutants who help the U.S. government. We are currently training at my family's estate in New York. My brother Charles is in charge. He is a very powerful telepath and close friends with Erik who can manipulate magnetic fields.  
There are several more of us here but I struck up an immediate friendship with our science and technology master Hank. He has hands for feet among other things and he hates them. He want to develop a serum to mask their shape. I like Hank but he wants to hide and be "Normal". Erik accepts me, even prefers me with my true appearance, blue skin, yellow eyes and all. He has a directness that appeals to me with all the hiding I have had to do in my life.

Charles, oh gods, Charles, where do I even start with him? He's my brother, my best friend, my nemesis, and my first love. He treats me as the child he met in his kitchen all those years ago. He hasn't admitted to himself that I am all grown up with a woman's needs and desires. He won't even let me drink when we go to a bar so I don't "slip up".

I know he and Erik are lovers. I can tell by the way they look at each other and touch each other. Sometimes, the way they avoid looking and touching says so much more. It started when they were on the road gathering the mutants found by using Cerebro. They were in a small logging town in Saskatchuwan. They found an older guy who told them to fuck off. This was the final straw in a series of refusals and denials. Charles and Erik usually tell me all about what happens on these trips. Charles would invariably mention the nice girl he had coffee with. T hat means he got laid.

"So he tells us to fuck off. We're stuck in this shitty little logging town with nothing to do," Charles says.

"So we decided to get stinking drunk and start over in the morning," Erik continues the story.

"Yes, we got drunk and headed back here the next morning." Charles abruptly ends it.

"You forgot the part about meeting a nice girl and having coffee with her. So did you meet a bad girl and get laid at least?" I said to shock him.

Charles smothers the creeping look of alarm overtaking his features and glances quickly at Erik. He just sits there like the cat who had the cream and said "No, no nice girls.

After the horrible attack by Shaw, and Angel left, I am the only female. I do the best I could and the guys are very sweet but I am lonely. Erik takes notice of me several times and chides me for not being my true self. The last time he did that was the night I snuck into his bed and waited for him. That was also the night we first made love and I came to truly accept my appearance, even gloried in it.

After we make love, I wait until Erik is quiet and watching me.  
"I know about you and Charles. "

He starts and I said "I don't mind. How did you get him into bed?"

My lover blushes and then explains, "We were drunk, and horny, in a motel room on the road."

We drowsed and spoke for a few minutes and then Erik got serious.

"Raven, this has been wonderful but you had best go back to your room. I don't want your reputation ruined."

"My reputation? No one knows I'm here."

"Please liebling."

I kiss him and then reluctantly leave.

 

I went back to my room but I couldn't sleep after the evening's events, so I wandered around the house. I hear someone in the kitchen and Charles is there, searching for something to eat. I wavered but stuck to my natural form. Charles started and looked away, then told me to put some clothes on. We argued about what was best for me and I left still mad. About an hour later, I went to Charles' room to apologize for my tone but not my words. He wasn't there, so I went back to my room, passing Erik's on the way. I decide to talk to him about my fight with Charles.

I knocked and said"It's me, Raven." Then I hear scuffling and a low panicky male voice.  
Charles had beaten me back to Erik's bed.  
I quietly laughed. 

"Come in, liebling."

My dear brother was sputtering "No no no. This isn't -- It's not--."

"Charles I don't need to read minds to know it is what I think it is. You and Erik are sleeping together. I had it figured out almost since the beginning. That logging town wasn't it?"

He looked startled then admitted it. "Yeah we're sleeping together."

"Well I guess I should tell you that I slept with Erik too."

"When the hell was this?" he bellows and turns around to look at Erik.

Erik replies, "Earlier tonight and it was only the one time."

"What if I don't want it to be just the one time. I am old enough to make up my mind. I am old enough to decide what I am and what I want."

"What do you want Mystique?" Erik gently asks me.

"What I really want ..." I look from Erik to Charles and back again, gaining strength from Erik's understanding gaze.

"Yes?"

"...is both of you." There it was out. I had said it. My un-human, mutant self wanted them both.

I sat down so Charles was trapped between us and kissed him full out. He held himself rigid for a moment then melted against my body. _"Do you really want this? Are you sure?,_ i> echoed, in his voice, in my mind. I responded by pressing him full against Erik and bringing more of my body against his. Erik pulls me into the bed and I surrender to my desire and make love to them both.

_It's complicated doesn't even begin to describe our relationship._

_My name is Mystique, I am a mutant and I am loved by two men._


End file.
